iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
Recreation
Recreation Definition This is an activity done for enjoyment when one is not working. This can be one of the following: for fun, pleasure, amusement, relaxation. Balance Recreation is a good part of life for you college students of ENGL and COMP 101 but most importantly it is important for all students at undergraduate level to know how to manage time between fun and work. A theory which I came up with is that 70% of your time should go towards work and the final 30% towards recreation. The 70% going out towards work relates to the amount of hours a college student studies per week and this percentage doesn't relate to the hours per day which is for sleep and eating but the given hours in the day which are set out for working. I have given these percentages as I want to show you where I am going towards the importance of work and how you should manage your time between this and recreation. Recreation Recreation is important for COMP and ENGL study students as working and studying for so much of you time can be stressful and very exhausting at times. So by getting out and enjoying yourself can help you relieve that stress you had during the week, this can be by just relaxing, going to parties or even playing sports. I know most of you students play sports so doing more for you all wouldn't really be recreational. Partying is a very popular recreation in which students take part in but there are some pros and cons to partying. The pros of partying is that it gets you out of that stressful mood to go chill/ relax with friends and do other recreational activities but the cons to partying is that you will tend to drink excessively which will result in you getting drunk and incapable of doing very basic functions like talking and walking. Alcohol which doesnt go to the liver where it is supposed to will go to the rest of the body including the brain. After drinking, you as humans will lose your memory as alcohol affects your memory and judgement to retain information as you did before, this is because alcohol destroys some of your brain cells, so if you have an exam the week after you drink it is likely you will forget some information based on the work. So when it comes to doing work and English assignments, alcohol at parties can sound like a good idea but in the end it destroys your brain cells and you will have a hard time retaining information. Work Work is the most important aspect of your university life as it is the main reason you are here and should take up that 70% of your time as i have stated earlier. The reason why it should take up so much of your time is because work is your number one priority at the university at undergraduate level so you can get your degree and better your studies in getting the career you want. English classes and other subjects will take up a lot of your time as you will be doing a lot of reading alot of reading and writing to complete assignments on time and stay on top of the work to keep your grades up. You should go with the mindset that work comes first and everything else afterwards. What i mean by this is that at undergraduate level in college most students arrive with the mindset that their first year here is going to be a breeze and solely for the partying and relaxing with friends. Work does get very boring and demanding to the point where you just want to hang with friends and get away from work at every opportunity you get, this is where your goals come into play, you have two types of goals you can set, those are short term and long term goals. Goals Short Term Goals A short term goal is a goal you set to achieve in the near future which can be in the current day or the current week. These goals will help you to reach your goals for the day or week whether it is to work for a few hours then relax or just work for the whole week and leave the weekends free for your recreation. Short term goals can be helpful as it forces you to keep busy during the week and not get distracted easily but the most important thing to remember is that it will keep you disciplined towards your work. Long Term Goals A long term goal is a goal which you wish to achieve in the long run, in this case a long term goal for you students can be attaining a 3.0 GPA or higher by the end of the school year, it is not easy but it is a challenge which you set out to achieve. This goal will help you to stay on track to achieve these goals as well as if you do happen to slip up you are able to get back on track. You can also base recreation easier with long term goals because you can look at schedules and plans which you have made for the long run and make a program where you do have the recreational time and time for studying. References Recreational- http://www.thefreedictionary.com/recreation Short term and Long term goals- http://www.iseek.org/mymncareers/finish-school/long-short-goals.html Alcohol- http://nihseniorhealth.gov/alcoholuse/howalcoholaffectsthebody/01.html